1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holding and working piece-clamping assembly, and more particularly to a tool holding and working piece-clamping assembly for a machine tool and that has only a single threaded rod for actuating a tool holding device and a working piece-clamping device.
2. Description of Related Art
A machine tool comprises a working piece-clamping device for clamping a working piece and a tool holding device for holding a tool, such as a induction heating device, such that the working piece can be worked to a desired shape or form with the tool. Two threaded rod assemblies with driving devices are needed to respectively actuate the tool holding device and the working piece-clamping device to move to fit with the forming process of the working piece.
However, the cost for mounting two thread rod assemblies in a machine tool is high. In addition, it is needs two power sources applied to the driving device for respectively actuating the threaded rod assemblies to operate, and this will cause excessive power consumption.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a tool holding and working piece-clamping assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.